villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Antonio Salieri
'Antonio Salieri '''is the main antagonist of the play and film, ''Amadeus. Based on the real-life famed musician of the same name, he is highly dramatized in both depictions of the life of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He was portrayed by Paul Scolfield in the play and F. Murray Abraham in the film. Biography Antonio Salieri had always wanted to be a music composer, a dream that his dad (who wanted him to go into commerce) always scoffed at. Antonio, who had a deep devotion to God, saw it as a miracle from God when his dad choked to death, because it meant he could follow his dream. Years later, in 1791, Salieri is part of the 18th-century cultural elite in Vienna (which has earned the title of "the city of musicians") and has been appointed court composer for Holy Roman Emperor Joseph II He sees his respect from others, as well as the love people have for his music as a gift from God for his piety. When Salieri hears of child prodigy Mozart coming to Vienna, he goes to a performance to meet him, thinking that his genius must be a gift from God. However, once he gets there and witnesses him fooling around with his girlfriend, Constanze, he sees that he is a vulgar and very childish young man. Later, when Mozart meets the Emperor, Salieri presents Mozart with a "March of Welcome," which he had toiled to create. After hearing the march only once, Mozart plays it from memory, tactlessly critiques it, and effortlessly improvises a variation, transforming Salieri's "trifle" into what later would become the Non più andrai march from his opera The Marriage of Figaro. Salieri's hatred for Mozart increases once the later has an affair with Katerina Cavalieri, whom he had a deep love for. In the R-rated cut of the film, as a way of getting revenge, he tries to blackmail Mozart's wife, Constanze, into having sex with him and in return will grant her request to give Mozart employment from the emperor. However once she tries to do so and takes off her shirt, he has one of his servants show her out. He then loses his faith entirely and burns his cross he kept on his wall. He even goes so far as to lie to the emperor that Mozart had been molesting women during music lessons. Mozart is unaware that Salieri is telling these lies and they They talk about who will be the future music teacher of the emperor's niece. Mozart asks Salieri to find some pupils for him, out of a need for money. Salieri says that his concerts are always very successful, but nobody is willing to pay him for giving music lessons. He also asks Salieri for a loan of money. But Salieri hedges the request and just asks for some information about Mozart's newest project; but Mozart keeps his secret. Salieri recommends a man, whose daughter could take some music lessons. However Mozart is not pleased with the meeting with this man. Once Mozart takes his father and wife to a masquerade ball, Salieri (under the guise of simply one of the guesses via a mask) asks him to play one of his work, to which Mozart responds by playing a parody of his work and making fun of it. Salieri sees this as God laughing through him. After Mozart's father dies, Salieri begins planning to kill Mozart after he has taken credit for his work. He disguises himself as a stranger in a mask and costume similar to one he saw his father wear at the party, and asks Mozart to write a requiem mass, giving him a down payment and the promise of an enormous sum upon completion. Due to the stress put upon Mozart from both Salieri and his father's death, he begins drinking heavily and both his health and his relationship with Constanze is beginning to tarnish-to the point where she takes their son and leaves him. Mozart later collapses during a performance of ''The Magic Flute ''and Salieri brings him home. When the actors for Mozart's play show up at the door to check on him, Mozart thinks it's the man whom Salieri disguises himself as, and sends him down to talk to him. Salieri manages to brush the actors off, and takes Mozart's share of money he gives him. Once they leave he tells Mozart the money was from the man and that he wants him to have the Requiem done by the next night. Salieri offers to write it down while Mozart describes it to him. They spend the whole night together working on it. When Constanze returns in the morning, she tells Salieri to leave. She locks the manuscript away and tells Salieri to leave. However he refuses to do so unless Mozart tells him to. She tries to get Mozart to tell him, only to discover he has died. Thirty-two years later, Salieri grows tired of watching his music become less popular and Mozart's becomes more famous. He later blames himself for Mozart's death, begs him for forgiveness in prayer, and tries to kill himself by slitting his throat-only to be stopped by his servants. He is taken to an asylum, where he confesses to a young priest and tells him of his life story. Afterwards, Salieri concludes that God killed Mozart rather than allow Salieri to share in even an ounce of his glory, and that he is consigned to be the "patron saint of mediocrity". Salieri absolves the priest of his own mediocrity and blesses his fellow patients as he is taken away in his wheelchair-as he remembers Mozart's infamous laugh. Gallery amadeus_oldman_salieri.jpeg|An aged Salieri Trivia *Both the play and film highly dramatize Salieri's character. While there was intensity between him and Mozart due to competition, they were overall on good terms and there is no evidence to suggest Salieri wanted to kill him. Salieri was also married with children. *In real life, Salieri was committed to medical care due to dementia for the last year and a half of his life. He died in Vienna on 7 May 1825, aged 74 and was buried in the Matzleinsdorfer Friedhof on May 10th. *Although Salieri did not succeed in his plans to directly kill Mozart and take credit for his work, he can still be blamed for his death given he did push Mozart into finishing the Requiem, which in turn drove Mozart into drinking and affecting his health, which lead to his death. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Male Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heretics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Villains